Fossil Phantom
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Danny Phantom with a fossilized twist! Danny's family witnessed the incident with the portal, and accepted Danny for being half ghost! Hey are those vivosaurs? Awesome! [DannyxDuna] Good Vlad! Fossil Battling Danny!
1. Prologue (Revised!)

_**Hey what's up y'all? SaurusRock625 here once again. Now I know that I have that My Little Pony land before time crossover up and running, but I figured that; maybe I could also work on a Danny Phantom fanfiction. Now the plot line for this story is that when Danny was born, somehow the bones in his right arm and left leg, had developed so weakly that if the doctors couldn't find replacements of the same blood type within the next 48 hours, Danny would never walk, and would have only one arm. Looks hopeless right? Well...YOU'RE WRONG! Jazz had found some bones that would work at a dig site where she dug up two different dinosaur eggs that had just hatched before fossilization! But you don't have to take my word for it. I'll just let this chapter do the talking.**_

_**Danny: SaurusRock625 does not own me, or my show in general! All danny phantom related characters (besides OC's) are owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. All possible Fossil Fighters references are all owned by Nintendo. Thanks and enjoy the fic.**_

"I'm so bored..." Someone talking

_"Why are my parents ghost obsessed?" Someone thinking_

_songs_

**"I'm going ghost!" Someone yelling**

"**Dino-Speech"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue: Birth of a legend<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a hard hour of labor for a Mrs. Maddie Fenton. She was panting and sweating profusely from just giving birth to her newborn son. Now she and her husband, Jack Fenton are waiting for the doctor to bring them their baby boy. Right now, while waiting for their son, they're deciding on a name for their son.<p>

"How about we name him after our old college buddy Vlad?" Jack suggested.

"No Jack. As nice as that sounds, it doesn't sound like a name for a Fenton. How about Daniel, or Danny?" Maddie said as a rebuttal.

Jack thought about this. His wife had a point. And besides that, he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't like the name Danny better. Finally he relented.

"Alright Maddie, you win. Danny it is." Jack said in a slightly disappointed voice.

Finally the doctor came back in. But he had a grim look on his face, like all doctors when they have to give bad news.

"Mister and misses Fenton? I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said in depression.

As if sensing that they were about to say something outrageous like their son was stillborn, the doctor put his hand up in a wait gesture.

"Please save all questions and thoughts on this until after I finish. Now your boy is alive, but there are some problems with certain parts of his skeletal structure. It appears that the bones in his right arm from the shoulder to the wrist, and his left leg, from below the knee to the base of his foot have developed to weakly. If we cannot find suitable bones that are stronger, and also the same blood type, I'm afraid he may be doomed to lose the ability to walk when he gets older, and have only one arm. If we can get him replacement bones within the next 48 hours, we can save him. But the odds of that happening are very slim. I'm sorry." The doctor explained.

Maddie and Jack were crushed hearing this terrible news. Maddie had broken down crying her eyes out. Jack was trying to comfort his wife, even though he too had tears in his eyes. But just as they were about to give up hope, they heard the door open, as well as a little girls voice.

"Mommy? Where's my baby brother?" asked a small voice.

They all looked up and saw a little girl roughly 4 years old. She had light blue eyes, and a bright reddish orange colored hair, as well as a light shade of skin. This is Jazz Fenton, first born daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Jack was about to tell his little 'Jazzy pants' the bad news, when he saw something wrapped in newspaper in the little ones arms.

"Well he's sleeping right now Jazz. And what's that you got there?" Jack said/asked.

Jazz made her way to her mothers bed, and climbed up. She opened up the package. What they saw not only amazed them, but it gave them hope as well! Jazz had found two different dinosaur hatchlings!

One was a carnivore that appeared to have been around at the very end of the Cretaceous period. It had long arms with sharp, hook like claws on each finger. It also had teeth that were cone like, and hook shaped. Those kinds of teeth are made for gripping prey so it won't get away. The skull was long like a crocodilians. And it had a tiny sail on it's back. They could tell it was a sail, because the skin on the longer vertebrae had also fossilized. This is a Spinosaurus hatchling.

The second was obviously an herbivore. It had a neck frill, a beak, and was a quadruped. It also looked to have a tiny nose-horn, and the beginning stages of one horn above each eye. This was a Triceratops.

Jazz and Maddie then told their daughter what the doctor said. They didn't have to dumb it down at all, because Jazz was very smart for her age. And when they were done explaining, Jazz was hysterical!

**"I don't want my baby brother to be a one armed, motionless little boy that's...that's...NOT ALIVE! Use the bones from the fossils I found to help him! Please! Help my baby brother!" **Jazz cried, begging the doctor to help her brother.

Seeing the little girl begging him to do something, the doctor decided to prepare Danny for the operation. A few hours later the doctor came out with a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. He gave it to Maddie, and tears of joy sprung to her eyes. She was holding her son for the first time. He was still sleeping peacefully due to the anesthetic that they had to use. But if Danny was awake, you would see a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes. He has a small tuft of black hair on his head, and they could see the scars running down his right arm, and knew he had another scar on his left leg, both of which were held firmly together by stitches.

"Look Jack, Jazz...he's beautiful." Maddie said to her husband.

Jack leaned in for a better look. Pride was evident in his tone.

"Yup! He'll definitely be a lady killer when he grows up. And one day, he may just be as good a ghost hunter as his old man!" Jack proclaimed.

Jazz just laughed at her dad's antics. But she knew that being a big sister is also a big change. So she made a decision right then and there to be the best big sister in the galaxy. The doctor then began to speak of the surgical procedure.

"The operation was a huge success! We used the arm bones from the Spinosaurus to replace the bones in his arm, while the triceratops was used for the leg bone. We have a feeling that he may develop traits from these two dinosaurs DNA integrating with his own human traits. So read up on the two of them so you can help him cope while growing up. But other than that, you have in your family a healthy, happy baby boy." He explained.

The Fenton parents understood what would someday happen to their son. But for now, all of them are just happy that Danny was gonna survive. Just then Danny gave a tiny yawn and opened his eyes. What they saw shocked them to their cores! Danny's pupils started out normal and circular, but then, they narrowed into thin predatory slits. And they didn't change back. Maddie was the first to shake off her shock.

"Well it's happening faster than we thought. But don't worry Danny, mommy thinks that this just makes you even more adorable!" Maddie told her son in a loving, bubbly voice that only a mother could have.

Danny just responded with those cute baby noises. Life was about to get hard for the Fenton family. But for now, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And BOOM! First chapter is done! Now I know that this chapter is shorter than what I've written before, but this was just the prologue. Now after this, I think I'll skip ahead to the mystery meat episode. Also Danny's parents, and jazz will know about the accident with the portal, and his ghost powers. Also you should know that certain enemy ghosts are going to be ally ghosts instead. Also I plan on introducing Duna, Raptin, and King Dynal from Fossil Fighters as ghosts in this fic. Why? Because I can! Also tell me what you think the pairing for this fic should be. Just know that I will never do incest, guy to guy, or girl and girl pairings! NEVER EVER EVER EVER FOR NEVER EVER! So keep it straight! Also let me know which ghosts you want to be good ghosts, and I'll choose from those. Once again this is SaurusRock625 signing off. Thank you all and goodnight!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery Meat part 1

_**Alright y'all, it's now time for the first chapter of Fossil Phantom! Just so you know, I had to skip Danny's younger years up until he is fourteen years old. But there will be some flashbacks of times where his instincts took over. Also be aware that I have made this a crossover with the first fossil fighters game. Right now we are on the episode of mystery meat, with some twists, a loop-de-loop, and a curveball! What those are, you'll just have to read and find out! **_

_**Danny: once again, SaurusRock625 does not own anything...at all. But he might make some OC's. Now in the immortal words of Stuffwell...ON TO ADVENTURE!**_

I'm so bored...someone talking

_I hate this class...someone thinking_

**I'm going ghost! ...someone yelling**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: Mystery Meat<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was another normal day at the Fenton household. Maddie was working on a new ghost hunting invention, Jack was reading the newspaper, Danny was having his breakfast berries, and Jazz was being a psychological bookworm!<p>

"Okay, just two more days and it's done!" Maddie said while wiping the sweat from her brow.

"What did you say?" Exclaimed Jack, having only heard the last two words. "It's done?! **The Fenton Finder is done!** This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts!"

"It uses what to track what?!" Danny said, afraid that his own ghostly powers would mess with his parents invention. _**(AN: The accident with the portal already happened. And his parents saw the whole thing, and know of Danny being half ghost, and have accepted it! I mean he's already part dinosaur for pete's sake!)**_

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder." A feminine voice from the machine buzzed. "A ghost is near. Walk forward."

They did as the machine said, until they ended up in front of Danny. "Ghost located! Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

Contrary to what Danny thought his parents would do from him being the ghost it detected, the two were ecstatic!

**"YEAH BABY! IT WORKS LIKE A CHARM!"** Jack was like a little kid on Christmas Day. Maddie on the other hand_**(or claw in this case)**_had other priorities.

"Here's your lunch for school today Danny. I'm driving you to school today, also be expecting a letter from your uncle Vlad sometime today." Maddie explained.

Danny was excited to hear that! His uncle Vlad may be a multi-millionaire, but he was tons of fun to be around! He also has been teaching Danny how to control his ghost powers!

"Sweet! Well what're we waiting for?! The sooner I get to school the sooner it lets out, and the sooner it lets out, the sooner I can hear from my uncle! Let's get a move on!" Danny said in one breath

He was so excited that he ran straight into the door! Thankfully for everyone, Danny instinctually went intangible just before contact with the door.

Everyone just stared at the door, for a brief moment. "Well he's excited!" Maddie said with a cheery tone and expression. The collective thought of Jack and Jazz being '_is she bipolar or something?_'

* * *

><p><em><span>Instrumental<span>_

_He's a phantom._

_Danny Phantom. (PHantom, phantom, phantom)_

_Yo! Danny Fenton he was just fourteen, when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen!_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom!)_

_When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit. Then Danny took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash, everything just Changed! His molecules got all rearranged!_

_**(As the intro progresses, we see Danny being hit by tons upon tons of ectoplasm further awakening his Dinosaur DNA while adding ghostly DNA on top of it. A silhouette of a roaring Spinosaurus, and a charging Triceratops.)**_

_(Phantom, phantom, phantom)_

_When he first woke up, he had realized he had a Triceratops horns, and Spinosaur eyes! But could walk through walls, disappear, and fly! He was much more unique than the other guys!_

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do! He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through!_

_He's here to fight for me and YOU!_

_**(We near the end of the song, and Find Danny fighting ghosts in his Dino Forms.)**_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all! 'Cause he's Danny Phantom!_

_...Gonna catch 'em all! 'Cause he's Danny Phantom!_

_...Gonna catch 'em all! 'Cause he's…_

_Danny Phantom!)_

* * *

><p>We now jump ahead to Danny's school, Casper High. It's like your typical, everyday school. Popularity, teachers, bookwork, bullies, etcetera. And right now, Danny has just bumped into the one teacher in the school who didn't turn a blind eye when it comes to bullying, Mrs. Macho. Some would say that she's the result of a human marrying a gorilla! She also happens to be the school's gym teacher, and takes fitness to the X-treme!<p>

"Whoa-ho! Slow down there Daniel, where's the fire?" Mrs. Macho asked her favorite student.

Of course she knew the reason for Danny's excitement. She was just teasing. Although, Danny didn't notice.

"No fire! Just a letter from my uncle coming today! Well it was good seeing you Mrs. Macho. But I gotta get to class! See ya later!" Danny explained to the gym teacher.

He then got into the school and met up with his three best friends,Valerie, Tucker and Sam. After four blocks of class he began talking about how his Dino powers worked.

"I'm kinda worried that my emotions may go haywire, causing my powers to go out of control." Danny told the others, worry clear in his voice.

"Kinda like what's happening now?" Valerie said, noticing the two horns beginning to grow above his eyes.

Danny yelped in surprise! He then willed his horns to retract.

"*Sigh*See? If people see me do that, I go from geek to freak in less than a day." Danny said feeling kinda depressed.

As he's walking, Danny notices a vending machine in his path, and wills himself to go invisible and intangible to go through it, before going back to normal. Or as normal as he can get anyway. Sam then tries to cheer Danny up.

"Your powers don't make you a freak, they make you unique! And unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian." Sam said with pride in her voice.

"And that means what, exactly?" Tucker asked incredulously.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Valerie explained.

"Aw who cares about that? Guys, I got two words for ya. Meat Connoisseur." Tucker then sniffs Danny a few times. "Last night, you had sloppy joes." Danny allowed himself a small smile at his friends antics.

"Impressive..." Danny said.

"Meat heightens the senses. And my all meat streak is fourteen years strong!" Tucker said with a smirk.

"And the fact that you were at my place before dinner last night had nothing to do with it right?" Danny asked impassively. Tucker tried to say no, but instead sputtered a bunch of gibberish.

"Well your streak ends today old friend. The school board finally approved of a change to the lunch menu. I wore them down." Sam told them with a proud look.

"Wait. What did you do?!" Tucker asked disbelievingly.

*****Time skip: Lunch*****

When lunch rolled around, Danny's friends were in the lunch line. But there was a banner in the cafeteria that read 'ultra-recyclo week.'

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Indeed, Valerie was right. It appeared to be grass growing out of a slice of bread.

**"What have you done?!"** Tucker yelled at Sam like it was the end of the world.

"Tucker, it's time for a change." Sam said, holding up her own 'turfwitch.'

*****Fenton Family Home*****

Maddie and Jack had just ate, and are now doing their own thing. Jack was acting like a total kid, playing with a toy of him, and a ghost figure. While Maddie was looking through a photo album titled 'Danny's baby pictures.'

As she looked through them, she couldn't help but laugh at all the times he scared them with his new transformations! There was one where he and Jazz bumped heads like triceratops, when Danny first grew a small nose horn, neck frill and tail! Looking back now, she thought it was just funny that they were scared of a little hatchling.

She then sighed in depression. It seemed like he was growing more and more distant from his parents.

"It feels like only yesterday he was still calling me 'mommy.' And now he's in high school." Maddie said more to herself rather than her husband.

"We used to share everything with each other. Secrets, sodas. Yeah those were good days" she said, still lost in memory.

"Maddie, he's fourteen now. They all have to grow up sometime." Jack told her in all seriousness...until now! **"CURSE YOU JACK FENTON! YOU'VE DEFEATED ME ONCE AGAIN! HA-HA!" **(Ding-Dong) "I'll get it!"

Jack opened the door, expecting the mailman. But instead, it was who they were expecting a letter from!

"V-MAN! Good to see ya again! Come on in." Jack said inviting his old college buddy into his family's home.

"Thank you Jack, my old friend. How are Jazz and Daniel?" Vlad Masters was a tall and slim man with white hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a black business suit, with a red neck tie. He is also Maddie's older brother by a year.

Maddie looked up to see who it was at the door, and no sooner than she did, a huge smile made it's way to her face.

"Vlad! It's so good to see you again! What are you doing here?" She asked tackling her brother into a hug, which he returned. Like Jack, she was expecting a letter from her brother.

"Well sis, I wanted to tell you in person, that you, and Danny have won a fabulous prize!" Vlad then handed Maddie a slip of paper. When she read it, she gained a look of surprise, before a smile made it's way to her face.

"Yes! This is just what the doctor ordered! We have to tell Danny this in person!" Maddie said walking out to the RV.

And with that, they made their way to Casper High. But what they'd see when they got there would be kinda shocking.

*****Casper High Cafeteria*****

"I am so glad I always bring my own lunch to school." Danny said.

And Danny had a right to be glad. His mom packed him grilled salmon, assorted berries and greens, And some of her homemade cookies for dessert. All of which, he promptly wolfed down. Meanwhile Tucker was steaming over the loss of his precious meat.

"This is going too far Sam!" Tucker said bitterly.

"It's time that people start paying attention to our own dietary problems! Trust me. You'll thank me for this later!" Sam countered.

"Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to express our thanks to you, for this wonderful experiment, in the school menu." Mr. Lancer said to Sam with his patented 'teacher smile'.

Suddenly, tucker smelled something...oddly familiar. "Meat. Near." He got up to follow the scent, but Lancer stopped him.

"No no! Those old rumors about the all steak buffet in the teachers break room are completely untrue! Thanks again." Lancer said, walking away, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"Yeah Sam, thanks again for making us eat, garbage." Valerie said in an equally bitter tone. Apparently, she's just as mad about this as Tucker.

And thus, Sam doth protest. "It's not garbage! It's recyclable organic matter."

"That's garbage!" The three carnivores shot back. But at that moment, a wisp of blue fog came out of Danny's mouth. The others took notice of this.

"Uh guys. I've got a problem." Danny said.

But Danny was hit in the back of the head by a squishy glob of mud, followed by a cry of **"FEN-TON!"**

Danny just let loose a threatening growl before muttering "Make that **two** problems." Dash the head bully of the school stomped up to the group. You see, because of the Dinosaur DNA integrating with his own human DNA, Danny has become extremely territorial. So he doesn't like other people trying to muscle in on his turf. And Danny took this as a serious invasion of his territory.

"I ordered three mud pies. And guess what they gave me? Three MUD pies! Made of MUD! From the GROUND! All because of your girlfriend!" Dash said accusingly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" The two teens protested. But Dash hoisted Danny up to eye level by his shirt collar.

"These are the best years of my life! After that, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!" Dash asked.

"Actually, that's topsoil." Sam corrected.

"Whatever!" Dash replied throwing Danny back into his chair. However, Danny was now madder than a black cat on bath night! And believe me, that's mad. Faster than anyone could follow, Danny leapt up from his chair, and smashed his fist right into Dash's face! The force of the blow was enough to cause the jock's nose to bleed.

Dash was surprised that Fenton, of all people actually managed to hit him! He was about to fight back, but was stopped by the slow and painful looking transformation Danny was doing.

His jaw elongated by about two feet. His fingertips were replaced with wicked hook like claws! Even his teeth became circular and like fish hooks! A bony sail grew out of his back. And a long reptilian tail sprouted from his tail bone! He opened his predatory eyes, took a deep breath, reared back his head, and let out an ear piercing roar! _**(AN: Think the T-Rex's roar from the first Jurassic park movie)**_

To say everyone was scared would be the understatement of the year! A few of the nerds had fainted. Some of the elderly teachers had heart attacks, and Dash was paler than a sheet, fresh off the clothesline! Danny eyed Dash like he was prey. ...Oh wait, he is!

Just as Danny began to advance on his kill, the cafeteria doors were flung open! Courtesy of Jack and Maddie Fenton!

"Hey Danny boy! Look who's here to...**GREAT GLOBS OF GHOST GOO!"** Jack began to say before he noticed his son's present state. It was only now that they noticed that Danny had gone into his hybrid-spino form!

And so, Maddie, knowing what to do, rushed in to calm her son down!

"Danny! It's okay Danny. Just calm down. Mommys here, you're safe now." Maddie said in a soothing motherly voice while rubbing Danny's belly.

These two things together had the desired effect! Danny started calming down, and lay down on his side with his head resting on the floor. He began to change back, knowing he was no longer in imminent danger. Once Danny was back to normal, he looked up to see his family hovering above him.

"Mom? ...Dad? ...Uncle Vlad? Aw man, I went on a rampage again didn't I?" Danny asked looking down in shame.

Seeing his nephew looking confused and guilty, Vlad decided to tell Danny the good news. After calming him down, of course.

"It wasn't your fault this time Daniel. Everyone, even us grown ups have emotional outbursts. Besides, your mother and I have a surprise for you." Vlad then takes the slip of paper he showed Maddie out of his pocket, and gave it to Danny. "Here. Read this."

Danny gave it a look, and his eyes grew wider, and wider, and wider as he kept reading. '_**CONGRATULATIONS! You and one family member have won a free trip to beautiful Vivosaur Island! Where you too can become a Fossil Fighters! Long time owner of Vivosaur Island Vlad Masters, has invited YOU, to Vivosaur Island, all expenses paid! Will send transport.**_'

"**YES! **This is a dream come true! When do we leave?" Danny was so excited that he nearly forgot about the ghost!

Vlad was about to answer, when his own ghost sense went off. He looked in the kitchen window and saw a ghostly lunch lady.

"We'll talk more about this at home Danny. But for now..." Vlad then decided to have one last hurrah. Picking up Dash's discarded plate of mud pies, he threw them shouting "**Garbage Fight!**"

Then, all heck broke loose! Kids were throwing stuff all over the cafeteria! Sam would not stand for someone, even a grown up, calling the food garbage!

"It's not garbage, it's...**WOAH!**" Sam said in anger.

Sam was pulled out of the line of fire with the others by Jack, and the Fenton family and company quickly made their way out the door to confront the ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>And Done! Longest chapter yet! ...I think... Any way people I need some help. In the reviews, I want you to leave suggestions as to what Vivosaur Danny starts out with. And depending on which I like best , that'll be it. Also I'm thinking of doing a Danny Phantom Wild Kratts crossover. Well anyways, read and review! No flames!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery Meat part 2!

_**Everyone I'm back! Now I noticed that I got a negative review for making Vlad a good guy in this fic. Well there's a reason why I did this. The reason being that Danny needed someone to teach him how to use his powers properly! And since Vlad has like twenty something years of experience, and is also a halfa, he is the perfect candidate! Also I believe that Maddie may have loved Vlad like a brother while they were in college, so I made them brother and sister! And whoever reviewed that they wanted Ember as a good ghost...Y'ALL ARE GETTING YOUR WISH! **_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing except OC's! Flamers not welcome! Also if you don't like the fact that I made Vlad a good guy...Oh well! Your loss! I'm not changing that! Now onto the story!**_

Blah blah blah- Someone talking

_This show is lame... Someone thinking/flashback_

**Ptera! Someone yelling**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Welcome to Vivosaur Island!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Having escaped the line of fire at the garbage fight Vlad started, the group made their way to the kitchen. They peaked over the wall and saw the lunch lady(the ghost one)looking around confused.<p>

"This shouldn't be too hard. She looks kinda like my grandma." Tucker said, observing the ghosts behavior.

"Then shouldn't she be haunting a bingo parlor?" Danny asked, kinda freaked at seeing a full ghost that was humanoid.

Vlad then put in his two cents. "Or perhaps a nursing home..."

The ghost finally noticed them.

"Hello good people. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf. But I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah! She-" Seeing what Tucker was about to do, Danny quickly put him in a sleeper hold! (Don't ask how he learned that move...) This just confused the lunch lady a little more, before Danny turned to face her with a non-threatening smile.

"Yes ma'am. It was the school board. They changed the menu so that they could keep all the meat to themselves." You gotta admit...Danny's got skills with fabricating stories to fool ghosts.

That's when the lunch lady lost it.

"**They changed the menu?! The menu has been the same for fifty years! Raaauuugh!**" And so she flew off looking for the school board to enact her revenge!

"Danny, why did you knock out Tucker? He was only telling the ghost who changed the menu." Maddie asked her son kinda confused.

"Because mom, Tucker was about to sell out Sam to a ghost! And besides, the school board could've just as easily said no to Sam's request. But they didn't. So it's their fault. I'm sorry, does that make sense?" Danny clarified/asked.

They all shook their heads yes, showing it did make sense to them.

"Well done little badger! But, I think we should save the teachers before they too become ghosts!" Vlad said hearing various book titles being shouted by Mr. Lancer.

So they turned into their half ghost forms. (AN: Look, I'm not gonna describe what Vlad looks like as a ghost! We all know what he looks like! And if you don't, then look it up.) But Danny's ghost form is what shocked everyone to silence!

"What? What's wrong?" Danny asked feeling a bit insecure.

Finally Sam broke the silence.

"Danny...whatever you do...don't look in the mirror." Sam warned.

But despite Sam's warning, he looked anyway! His reflection showed a juvenile ghost Triceratops that was black with white markings on his face. Even his horns were black, and wicked sharp! So Danny did the most logical thing he could think of...SCREAM!

"**AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!**"

"She TOLD you not to look in the mirror!" Said Valerie in an exhasperated tone.

But no longer wanting to waste time they all headed to the teachers break room. But when they got there, they saw the lunch lady had fused with the meat and turned into some kind of meat monster!

Danny ran at the lunch lady, going full on instinct!

"Hey meat mania! **EN GARDE!**" Danny yelled charging horn first at his enemy.

He managed to catch the lunch lady off guard, and rammed her right into the wall!

But she then managed to push him back. Pretty soon they were locked in a contest of strength! And we're evenly matched in strength.

Just then Jack pulled out what looked like a mechainical soup thermos.

"**EAT FENTON THERMOS GHOST!**" Jack yelled. But when he tried to use it, it just fizzled out as soon as it charged up. "Darn thing STILL doesn't work!"

Vlad suddenly got an idea, but before he could say anything, they had to duck a bunch of kabobs that were flying at them, sharp ends first!

Vlad then grabbed the Fenton Thermos, and charged it with his ecto energy! He then threw it to Danny!

**"Daniel! Catch this!" **Vlad yelled. It lands next to Danny and the lunch lady sees it.

"**No! Soups not on today's menu!**" Yelled an irate ghost.

"I'm changing the menu...**PERMENANTLY!** Please work!" Danny said to himself. He then used his tail to uncap the thermos, and fires out a blue Ecto-Ray from it! It catches the lunch lady and begins to suck her into the thermos!

"**NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!**" She tried to fight against the ghost catching gadget, but it was too strong! She was then sucked into the thermos, and Danny capped it.

Danny and Vlad then grabbed the others and went intangible to go through the wall. Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped and turned back, with Danny no longer being a giant triceratops.

"Is everyone ok?" Danny asked still concerned for everyone's well being.

"The question is, are YOU okay Danny? Not only did you fight a human ghost with your instincts, but we also saw that you took a lot of heavy hits against that ghost!" Valerie reiterated!

She still remembered the fight well! At least until the lunch lady was sucked into the thermos.

*****Fight Scene Flashback*****

_Danny and the lunch lady were locked in combat! Danny's horns vs. the lunch lady's spatula sword! And so far, Danny was managing to push her back!_

_However the lunch lady managed to break the lock on their weapons, and blasted Danny with an ecto ray! He took it right to the face, although thankfully for Danny, it didn't hit his eyes. But it still hurt! What the lunch lady however didn't count on, was Danny's instant recovery from the blast, thanks to his triceratops forms tank like skin!_

_Danny then retaliated by using a new ghost power that he can only use in this form. THE SONIC ROAR! He unleashed a roar that was so powerful, the sound waves were comepletely visible! At its current power level, it wasn't strong enough to blow the lunch lady away, but it did get rid of her "meat armor."_

_They both began to feel fatigued from the fight, when someone shouted **"Daniel! Catch this!"**_

_*****End Flashback*****_

Danny suddenly lost his balance, and began to lose conciousness. "Uh, hold that thought Val."

Before he could hit the ground, Danny was caught by his mother. She looked down at her son softly snoring and smiled. She kissed his forehead while he slept. "Get some sleep Danny. Tomorrow, we're going to Vivosaur Island."

So they all went back to their respective homes to rest after what just happened. When the Fentons and Vlad got back home, Maddie carried her son up to his room, and tucked him into bed.

They all finally were asleep, dreaming about the adventures soon to come.

*****The Next Day; Amity Park Port*****

Danny was saying his goodbyes to his friends. All of whom we're wishing him good luck in the fossil battling world.

"Well good luck out there Danny. Keep in touch with us, you understand?" Tucker asked while giving Danny a PDA to keep in touch with.

"There won't be any problems with that Tucker. I'll probably be calling every time I move up in the ranks of the Fossil battle world!"

"Have a good time there Danny. It's gonna get pretty boring around here without you." Sam told her closest friend.

"Yeah! What she said! Stay outta trouble you hear me?" Valerie warned.

Sam and Valerie were barely able to hold back their tears at the thought of not seeing their friend again for a while.

As for Jazz...well she was crying like a little baby at the fact that Danny was going away! Even if it wasn't forever.

Danny had finally managed to pry his sister off so he could breath.

"Hey come on Jazz. Don't be like that, I'll come visit again someday! I promise! Okay, I'll see ya around." Danny reassured.

But on the inside, Danny was also crying his heart out! He was gonna miss his family and friends!

He then got on the boat with his mom and uncle. It then began to speed off into the wild blue yonder.

*****Three Hours Later*****

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking! We are approaching Vivosaur Island, and will be docking shortly. Thank you and have a wonderful rest of your day!" This was Captain Traverse. He was normally in charge of administering the licensing battles on Vivosaur island.

"Well Danny, since we still have some time before we reach the island, I have a few questions to ask you. All of which pertain to your favorite dinosaur. First question: which do you prefer? Herbivores or Carnivores?" Vlad asked.

Danny took some time to think on this question. He took into account the strengths and weaknesses of both. Three minutes later, he made a descision.

"Carnivores are definitely more my speed." Danny answered.

"Ah yes. A fine choice! Personally, I prefer herbivores. Now, next question. Which type of carnivore do you like better? Small and quick carnivores? Or the huge powerhouses?" Vlad asked.

Danny instantly knew the answer to this question.

"The big carnivores. Definitely!" Danny replied.

"Just one last question Daniel. Between these two dinosaurs, which one is your favorite? Tyrannosaurus Rex! The fiery king of the dinosaurs! Or Tarbosaurus? The purple skinned jaws of death!" Vlad kinda already knew Danny's answer to this question. Danny loved this dinosaur since he was three!

"Tarbosaurus! He is my all time favorite!" Danny responded.

"Well Danny, look up ahead!" Vlad instructed. Danny did as instructed, and saw an island getting closer and bigger in the distance.

"Welcome to Vivosaur Island Danny! Our new home away from home!" Maddie said with an excited smile on her face. Because she knew that this was going to be a life changing adventure for the two of them!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And here's the end of this chapter! Just so you know, I'm going to take a break from this fic for a while. Why? Because I've posted a poll on my account page, and I want YOU, the readers, to vote for what Vivosaur Danny should start with! Once I feel as though I've got enough votes, I'll close the poll and post a new chapter! Also I need to play my Fossil Fighters game to refresh my memory as to how things go throughout the game. So until next time, read and review! Constructive Critiscism welcome! Flames not!<strong>_


	4. Cleaning Test!

_**I'm very sorry for the late update, but my Fossil Fighters game broke down, so I had to look for the comics so I could find the lines for the other characters. Also for those of you who are wondering, Danny will be developing new powers from his Dinosaur DNA. So if you have any suggestions for those, feel free to leave a review about them or PM me. And just so you know, the poll for Danny's starting Vivosaur is closed. What Vivosaur will that be? Read on, and find out! So now, IT'S TIME FOR A FOSSIL BATTLE~~!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything pertaining to Danny Phantom, or Fossil Fighters! So don't ask!**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"_Songs"_

"**Yelling"**

"**Dino-Speech"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Fossil Cleaning Test! A Family Reunion!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em>DBZ Kai Instrumental<em>

_Don't stop! Don't stop! We're in luck now!~ Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise! All we have to do is GO! GO! Free your soul!~_

_Mysteries abound, made of a deep energy. (Energy!) Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free!_

_I'll give you strength, you give me love that's how we'll live! (That's how we'll live!) My courage won't fade. If you're with me my enemies will never win!_

_We will fight for love and glory! We will live to tell the story! There is nothing we can't live through. Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!~_

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!~ Don't stop, keep your spirit proud!_

_And ride upon the wind! All we have to do is GO!~~~_

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!~ Don't stop there's so much to be found!_

_We can find paradise. All we have to do is GO! GO! Free your soul!~_

_DRAGON SOUL!~~~~_

* * *

><p>As the boat docked, Danny rushed off onto the island. He was ready for a heaping helping of adventure. Adventure with a little action on the side. This was his chance to become the greatest Fossil Fighter in the entire universe, and there was no way he was gonna mess this one up! but right now, Danny was rushing towards the Fossil Center naming off possible Vivosaurs that would be on his team.<p>

"**Stegosaurus! Allosaurus! Triceratops! And ...um ...um… Oh! I know… TARBOSAURUS!"** As Danny was running, he accidentally bumped into someone. Literally.

The impact from their collision caused the two of them to land on the ground. Hard.

"OW! Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked, as he got a good look at who he had bumped into. Boy was he shocked.

It was a girl about his age with porcelain skin, hot pink hair that was done up in twin pig ponytails on the sides of her head, and dark pink eyes. She was wearing a light pink tank top, a dark pink skirt, dark pink knee high socks, cyan colored shoes, and a light pink safari hat with a cyan band around the middle. She was also wearing a pair of white excavators gloves. This is Rosie Masters, Vlad's daughter and Danny's cousin.

**"Watch where you're goi-DANNY?!"** Rosie yelled/asked.

"Rosie?!" Danny asked.

**"Danny!"** Rosie cheered as she hugged her cousin.

Maddie and Vlad walked up to see what had happened, and saw the two cousins hugging each other. They were glad to see that their children still got along with each other, but they were also concerned that the two kids might have gotten hurt.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Maddie as she helped her son to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. Don't worry about that." replied Danny.

"Rosie, are you hurt? Is your vision blurry? Do you feel woozy? How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Vlad as he checked his daughter for any injuries.

"No. No. No. And four." said Rosie as she answered her dad's random questions. "Seriously, I'm fine, dad! Don't get so worked up!"

After the literal run-in with his cousin, Danny and Maddie were escorted to the hotel where they would be staying for their visit. after getting checked in and unpacking for their stay, the two made their way to the Fossil Center where Danny would be taking the cleaning portion of his test to earn his Fossil Fighter's license.

They met up with Dr. Diggins who was the head researcher at the Fossil Center, and began to listen to his lecture about Fossil Battles. It was kinda boring to Danny listening to a lecture about Fossil Battles when he could be getting some hands on experience, but for now, our young halfa would endure it. Soon they made it to the cleaning test, and Danny got right to work using his excavation tools.

"See any promising recruits, Dr. Diggins?" asked one of the many employees of the Fossil Center. This one was called Mary.

"Hmmm, I don't normally play favorites…" said Dr. Diggins.

That's when he saw Danny hard at work cleaning the fossils he was assigned to clean. Soon they were all clean, and Danny wiped the sweat from his brow.

"There we go! Clean fossils!" Danny said feeling pretty proud of his work.

Mary came over, and used a special device to assess how clean Danny's fossils were. What she found both astounded, and shocked her.

"This boy scored a full one hundred points on his cleaning test! Incredible!" said Mary.

**"Thank you for freeing me from my stony prison, young prince!"** said a grateful voice.

Danny looked around for the source of the voice, but he couldn't find anything. He scratched the back of his head in confusion at this.

'_Did I just imagine that? Or was that voice real?'_ Danny thought to himself.

He honestly hopped that he wasn't going crazy from sheer excitement. Oh, if only the poor boy knew that the voice had come from the fossils that he had cleaned not so much as a minute ago.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Well, that's it for the cleaning portion of Danny's test! Sorry it took so long to update this story, but the plot bunnies and writer's block that I am plagued by are such a pain in the back! I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and I hope to hear some great reviews from everyone! Also, don't forget to send in some Dinosaur Powers for Danny! Make sure to tell what they are, what dinosaur they come from, the effects of the power, how Danny uses it, and whenhow he gets it!**_


	5. Test Battle!

_**New chapter of Fossil Phantom up and running folks! The idea tank is back in working order for this story! Now I am happy with all of the reviews I got for this story, but I only got one with ghostly Dino powers for Danny. I'd really appreciate it if you were to send in more reviews that are constructive. But I've kept you long enough. Enjoy the newest chapter of Fossil Phantom!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Fossil Fighters!**_

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"Fossil Battle Judges"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**"Dino Speech"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Test Battle Victory!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Fossil Stadium. A place where fighters of every level of age, power, and skill come to compete in epic battles, pitting their Vivosaurs against one another! And this was no exception. Danny was now standing in front of a large crowd of cheering people waiting for his opponent in this test battle. He took out a Dino Medal, and looked at it fondly.<p>

"Time for our first fight, partner!" said Danny.

He tossed his Dino Medal into the air, and in a flash of light, his very first Vivosaur had appeared. It was a small Vivosaur that was about six feet tall. It had big yellow eyes with thin black colored pupils in them. Its mouth was full of sharp serrated teeth like tiny steak knives, it had three fingers with curved one inch claws at the ends. It also had three clawed toes on each foot, but the claws on the big toes were long and curved like scythe blades. Its body was covered in a white colored feathery down with some spiked feathers that had dark blue tips forming a crest over each eye. The skin that was visible was also a dark blue color. From the design of its body, you can tell that this particular Vivosaur is a theropod.

**"Show 'em what you're made of, V-Raptor!"** yelled Danny as he summoned his Vivosaur.

"AMAZING! It looks like Danny's starting out with a V-Raptor! With its high speed and poison abilities, it is a deadly adversary to any enemy!" said the judge over the intercom.

That's when the V-Raptor did something no one expected. It turned to Danny, and kneeled down as if bowing to the young man. This behavior perplexed everyone who gathered at the stadium. It started to speak to Danny using a series of growls and chirps, but Danny could somehow understand his V-Raptor.

**"What is your command, my prince?"** asked the V-Raptor in a gentlemanly tone.

Danny was shocked by the behavior of his Vivosaur. That and the fact that he could understand him perfectly. Danny had no further time to ponder this however, as his opponent was announced.

"Well, this is interesting folks, but it looks like the second fighter is ready for battle! Hailing from our humble Vivosaur Island, it is none other than the daughter of the island's founder! Please give a warm welcome to… ROSIE MASTERS!" said the announcer.

Danny was shocked to hear that he would be fighting his own cousin right off the bat, and was a bit scared due to her Vivosaur of choice. It was a huge theropod that had these fin-like appendages on its head, back, and tail. It was mostly brown with a yellow underbelly, and orange markings here and there. This was a Venator, a very powerful Vivosaur of the earth element.

"Well, Danny. I didn't expect to be fighting you right off the bat! But don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're cousins!" said Rosie.

Danny narrowed his eyes, and his pupils turned to slits. He spoke to the V-Raptor which was now facing his opponent.

"Tell me… What is your name?" asked Danny.

**"Forgive me, but my name is Brook. Ah, but that reminds me! I know this is rude, but I don't believe I ever caught your name!"** The now named Brook said.

"My name is Danny. now let's take her down!" ordered Danny.

Without needing to be told, Brook charged at the enemy Vivosaur! Venator may have the elemental advantage and the size advantage, but being a V-Raptor meant that Brook had the speed and poison advantage.

Brook managed to evade every strike that Venator sent his way, while using the poison from his claws to deal some heavy damage. Rosy wasn't too happy about how her cousin was mopping the floor with her like this. And he was just starting out as a Fossil Fighter! So how could this be happening!

"Okay, Brook. I think we've done enough playing around." said Danny. "Finish him off!"

Just like that, Brook stopped attacking and stood still. He slowly started to raise his left toe claw while saying what Danny assumed was an attack move. While he was doing this, Venator was charging in to attack.

**"Three Verse Humming…"** said Brook. **"ARROW-NOTCH SLASH!"**

After chanting the final part of the attack, Brook quickly brought his toe claw down onto the ground. It was so fast that you'd need a high speed camera to see what happened. A huge gash appeared across Venator's chest and caused him to topple over, roaring in pain. He turned translucent before turning back into a Dino Medal.

The crowd started to go absolutely nuts from seeing such a stupendous battle! Danny had just won the test battle, and earned his Fighter's License! Danny and Brook were also celebrating. They were dancing around in some form of ancient tribal dance for Dinosaurs. And it wasn't that ridiculous hip shaker dance of the Diga-Dig Tribe!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And there's the new chapter! Sorry it took this long, but better late than never, right? Now, I still need Ideas for new attacks for Danny's two ghost dino forms. Remember to list which dino it's for between Triceratops and Spinosaurus, and how Danny uses it. Good luck, and enjoy.<strong>_


	6. Medal-Dealer Joe

_**Sorry I took so long, but to make up for it, this chapter is going to be longer than my others. Hope you guys enjoy. Despite all of the other stories I've written so far, I'll always be a Fossil Fighter at heart!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Fossil Fighters!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Medal-Dealer Joe<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since Danny got his Fighter's License, and he was now at his first ever Dig Site. Greenhorn Plains is the first dig site that all new fighters go to dig for fossils and add new Vivosaurs to their arsenal. And Danny had just gotten there with his cousin to look for fossils.<p>

Using the Fossil Radar, Danny and Rosie searched the landscape for any Fossil Rocks that would have something in them. There were also quite a few dud rocks buried in the area, and the radar doesn't yet possess the necessary upgrades to filter those out. In fact, so far they haven't unearthed a single… Oh, wait!

"Rosie, I've got something! Time to start digging!" Danny declared.

He took out his pickaxe, and with a mighty swing, he struck the soil and unearthed the stone in one strike! He pulled it out, but was severely disappointed when he saw that it was only a dud. That's the thirteenth one today!

"UGH! This is hopeless!" Rosie said in slight anger. "We haven't found a single Fossil Rock since we got here! It's just been a bunch of duds!"

"Patience is the key to success, cousin." Danny said wisely. "We will soon find Fossil Rocks. We just have to keep looking."

Rosie looked at her cousin as he walked off with his Radar out. She couldn't believe that he could still be so calm after not finding a single Fossil Rock all day! Yet he still trudged on and continued to search even if the odds were against him. It honestly astounded her how much he could handle this kind of lack of success. But hey, if he could do it, so can she!

"Hey, wait up!" Rosie called, running after him.

As they moved deeper and deeper into the plains, Rosie couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. And not in a good way like you'd feel in Fossil Stadium. More like how you'd feel if someone was stalking you from afar.

"Hey, Danny? You ever get that feeling like you're being watched?" Rosie asked.

"Or that you're about to do a double-take?" Danny asked back.

"Excuse me, children,"

Our two young fighters turned around to see an employee from the Fossil Center walking up to them. But something about this guy seemed fishy. Danny couldn't recognize the guy's scent from any of the other employees, so that meant one of two things. Either this guy's an imposter, or he was hired only recently. But Danny was willing to bet that it was the former.

"I couldn't help noticing that you two are having terrible luck finding Fossil Rocks. I happen to know a secret spot where you can find incredibly rare Fossil Rocks." the 'employee' said.

"REALLY? WHERE?!" Rosie asked.

The 'employee' gained a dark smirk that was missed by Rosie, but not by Danny. He could tell that this guy had bad intentions, which were only confirmed by his next course of action.

"Well, I'll tell you."

He held out his hands to the two fighters with his hands open.

"But first, I need you to give me your Dino Medals."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>***Later***<strong>_

* * *

><p>The police, along with doctor Diggins and his assistant Wendy, had just arrived on the scene. They looked to be searching for someone, but I don't know who exactly. Although I have a feeling that we're about to find out.<p>

"**Set up a perimeter!"**

"**Report any suspicious activity!"**

The police were REALLY set on catching whoever it was that had their attention. But what could it be that this guy has done?

"No sign of Medal-Dealer Joe yet, chief Bulwort." reported an officer.

"Keep looking! He couldn't have flown the coop yet!" Bulwort ordered.

"Doctor Diggins, weren't Danny and Rosie here earlier today?" Wendy asked.

"Yes they were." Diggins replied grimly. "I just hope we aren't too late. Medal-Dealer Joe is a crafty con artist that scams fighters into giving up their Dino Medals, then sells them to others to make a quick buck. But I'm sure that Danny and Rosie aren't foolish enough to fall for his tricks."

"Uh, doctor…?

Doctor Diggins turned around to see a small pyramid of dud rocks. And standing on top of them was Danny with Rosie in a fetal position at the base of the pyramid. It was then that the good doctor realized that they were indeed too late to stop him.

"ROSIE, DANNY, WHAT HAPPENED?" Doctor Diggins asked.

Rosie looked up with tears pouring from her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying so much, and her bottom lip was quivering from her own immense sadness. Why if her father was there, there's no doubt he'd go ballistic on Medal-Dealer Joe for making his little girl cry like this!

"Doctor… he took our… Dino Medals!" Rosie sobbed. "Now we don't have our Vivosaurs!"

"Stealing from kids is low, even for you, Medal-Dealer Joe!" Doctor Diggins growled while trying to comfort Rosie.

"Venator's voice… I can still hear it!" Danny said.

He jumped off of the rock pyramid and ran off in the direction of the voice, his pupils turning into predatory slits as he did. He scanned the ground using his enhanced eyesight, and sniffed around for Rosie's scent on the Dino Medal. This behavior intrigued doctor Diggins, and he briefly wondered if this was the result of the dinosaur DNA in Danny's system.

Suddenly, Danny perked up as he saw a flash of light coming from a patch of tall grass. He ran over and saw that it was the Dino Medal for Rosie's Venator.

"**Rosie, I found Venator! He's over here!"**

The others rushed over as Danny ran to Rosie with Venator held gently in his hand. Rosie took her Dino Medal back, and cradled it gently yet firmly in her hands. It was like she was afraid that it would disappear if she let go.

"I don't get it. Did Joe drop Rosie's Dino Medal?" Wendy asked.

"No, that's not it." Danny answered. "No offense, Rosie, but your Vivosaur is still at a pretty low level. So this Medal-Dealer Joe person wouldn't be able to fetch a high price if he were to sell it. So he tossed Venator away like a used up piece of garbage."

As much as it sickened her to think this, Rosie had to admit that Danny did have a point. With how low a level of her Venator currently was, it made sense that this thief would throw it away.

Suddenly, Danny turned his head and growled as he saw the perpetrator. It was the thieving fool himself!

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MEDAL STEALER JOE!"** Danny roared.

"Nuts! I thought I'd have more time to make my getaway!" Joe thought out loud, unmasking himself.

With his disguise gone, we now see the true appearance of Medal-Dealer Joe. He seems to be in his mid twenties with pale skin, squinty eyes that appeared to be closed, and orange hair that stood up in a single spike. He wore a red tank top, brown gloves, blue cargo pants, and a pair of brown hiking boots.

"**Don't move, Medal-Dealer Joe! You're under arrest for selling illegally obtained Dino Medals!"** a random officer said.

But just as he charged in to arrest him, the poor man was hit by… a metal tail?!

Everyone gasped in shock at what they were seeing. It looked like the Neutral Type Vivosaur known as Allosaurus, but it's different from others of its kind! Like all other Allos, this one has cyan colored skin with white markings, yellow eyes with slit pupils, and black claws, but there were cybernetic enhancements that were made to this one.

Its tail was completely made of what appeared to be made of titanium with traces of chrome in it to make it lighter, its right eye was a glowing red lense, it had metal panels on its chest, and its left arm was longer than the other and was completely made of metal. But most of all, it was snarling in rage. Hatred was clear in its one organic eye.

"What happened to that poor Vivosaur?!" Rosie asked in fear.

"I remember that Allo. It used to belong to a neglectful owner who took pleasure in performing experiments on his Vivosaurs. This one was one of the many successful ones that managed to escape. But how Joe got it is beyond my comprehension." Doctor Diggins explained.

Medal-Dealer Joe laughed as he thought victory was his.

"That's right! You can't hope to defeat Metal Allo here! You're all gonna die here, and I'm gonna get away with all these Dino Medals and make a small fortune!" Joe gloated. "**Now, Metal Allo… DESTROY THEM!"**

Everyone but Danny braced themselves for the inevitable attack that would end their lives… but it never came. Instead, the cybernetic Allo calmly walked up to Danny, and bowed to him just like Brook did in that Fossil Battle.

**"So you have actually arrived. I'm glad to see that you've arrived safely, my prince."** the Allosaurus said in a male voice.

"I'm just happy you're on our side. What's your name anyway?" Danny asked.

The Allo was about to tell Danny his name, but apparently, Medal-Dealer Joe didn't like this Vivosaur showing respect to the enemy.

"**You stupid lizard! What're you doing?! Kill him!"** Joe ordered.

But instead of killing Danny, the Allo turned around, and opened the flaps on his chest. Then he did something that no one expected. HE SHOT FREAKING ROCKETS OUT OF HIS CHEST! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! Let's just say, Medal-Dealer Joe was knocked out instantly.

"That… was… TOTALLY AWESOME!" Danny said.

The Allo looked at the teen with a smile on his face, and began to return to his Dino Medal form. But before he did, he told Danny one very crucial thing.

**"Call me Franky."**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Well, Danny just gained a new Vivosaur. Albeit, not through conventional means, but still a good one. And for those of you who are wondering, yes, Franky's design is loosely based on MetalGreymon from the Digimon series. Now, I'm gonna get to work on these stories.<em>**

**_Ahsoka Sings_**

**_Guardians of Twilight_**

**_Star Wars: Chronicles of the Blue Lantern_**

**_Ben 10: Spiderman Chronicles_**

**_Deadpony_**

**_Birth of Eclipse_**

**_Master of M'arrillians_**

**_Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse_**

**_Dan 10 V2_**

**_Danny and Paulina Phantom: Book 1_**

**_Random Crossovers with Chaotic_**


End file.
